


Konoha's Yinglet (Original)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fan wakes up in the Naruto universe with two twists. He now has to handle not being human and also being a female in his new life. BEING REWRITTEN!





	Konoha's Yinglet (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto; and Valsalia owns the Yinglet race and the webcomic Out-of-Placers. I am only messing with the stories for my own fun. so I own only this fanfic as entertainment and a way to pass the time. I was inspired by the ideas of a fan waking up as a Naruto Character, the fan being an original character than one already existing, the fan training in an laboratory abandoned by Orochimaru in Wave Country a few years before Gato sets his eyes on the country, the character not being human, and the fan sets up his business as an alchemist. Then this fanfic came about in my mind. I dedicate this chapter to my mum that just passed away. May you forever find peace in Folkvangr. Farewell until we meet again.

'Augh, my head. Let's see my memories are foggy, I am seemingly floating in liquid with an oddly shaped respirator is hooked to my face, I feel smaller than I used to, and there is an odd flowing feeling throughout my body. Hm, I remember taking a nap while suffering from a sense of weakness during the newest pandemic.'

I thought to myself waking up, but still too sluggish to open my eyes, 'Crap, guess I caught the corona-virus and likely died.[1] That must mean I was reborn, and the weird flow inside me is either magick or chakra. Please be chakra as I love the series Naruto!'

With that thought I opened my eyes to find myself in a vat canister used to suspend the life of any person inside it. The lid appeared closed and some sort of tail with a fluff at the end was sluggishly swishing while wrapped around me...Wait, tail?![2] I checked myself the best I can and found that I appear to be something similar to the race of yinglet from my favorite webcomic. I check myself out further only to realize something with horror.

I died a guy and woke up as a female yinglet! great...It took me a bit to calm down and try escaping from the vat. I couldn't even make the glass shake I was so weak. I tried gathering chakra into my tooth and slamming it into the glass just hard enough to form cracks in it before kicking at the cracks to bust a hole in the chamber. I climb out and fall to the ground before trying to sense anyone only to sense that the rooms were in disrepair and a mess of papers and scrolls.

I happen to find five empty storage scrolls with the colors green, yellow, red, black, and white. I gather the used storage scrolls and find enough supplies to safely travel for extended periods with both camping goods, and medical goods. I also find different clothes and sewing goods I use to make me new clothes similar to that of a gypsy outfit.[3] I end up making four sets before sealing them with the camping gear in the green scroll, and the medical supplies in the red scroll. Inside the yellow scroll I store Orochimaru's dried herbs I know are used to make medicines and a couple herbs to make sleeping poison that disperses after half an hour so I could hunt rabbits and such.

I decide to use the black scroll to store the copy of the bingo book and empty bounty scrolls that were labeled as such by Orochimaru luckily. In the white storage scroll I stored Orochimaru's notes strewn across the base. I decide to use the blank scroll I found was turned into a journal that I stored with my camping gear.[4] I copy the details of a few jutsu scrolls that where the replacement, transformation, and a campfire jutsu.

Once done practicing the moves and my chakra is recovered enough I slowly pack my stuff into a modified hip pouch with a kunai slid home into a scabbard across the left shoulder I made before finding the entrance and quickly leave and sprinting in a random direction.[5]  
X}NOTES{X<  
[1]: I mean not to make lightly of the Coronavirus pandemic, but felt that it was the easiest excuse for my character to die without being hit by a car or such.  
[2]: If this happened to me I would feel both happy and upset as I partly would like to be a yinglet, but also wouldn't like the costs of making clothes and furniture for such a form.  
[3]: I always was interested in the gypsy and Romani lifestyle only to find out that my great grandmother was a part of a caravan in her youth before moving to North America with the love of her life, my great grandfather. So modern Romani blood exists in my veins. Also if you want to see what my OC looks like just look up Valsalia's DeviantArt account and find the pic with different outfits for their character Kassen in the Dancer Outfit to fit the description.  
[4]: I personally no longer keep a journal, but I find them useful for note keeping with future plans.  
[5]: The pouch and kunai is based on the cover picture I saved for such a use, but with the Kunai going diagonal over one shoulder instead of parallel with the ground.


End file.
